Tutoring
by HelloSunny22
Summary: Puck's grades are dropping. If he don't want to get kick out of Glee Club and the football team, he's going to have tutoring sessions with Rachel Berry every Friday night. But as Puck and Rachel are getting closer, Finn start to worry. CHAPTER 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Well I'm new here and this is gonna be my first fan fic. I'm also very disappointed at the show now. Since season 3 started, there hasn't been a Puckleberry scene. it's all about Finn/Rachel. But Ryan Murphy should really reunite Puck and Rachel together. They were like the best couple.**

**I don't own Glee or the characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tutoring Puck<em>**

Puck was once again in the principal's office. No surprise there. When he was at school_, _he was usually in the nurse's office or he was in trouble for some reason. Though he didn't understand why he was here today. Mr. Schuester and Figgins were both sitting as if they were waiting for someone to arrive. Puck ran his head trough his Mohawk and suddenly a petite brunette entered in Figgins's office. Puck looked at her, Long shiny brown hair, huge smile, plaid skirt and white socks. Wait why _Rachel Berry _was doing here? Wasn't she some kind of perfect student?

" Hello Mr. Schuester and Mr. Figgins. I'm sorry if I'm late, Kurt and I were practising our duet for Glee. It's going to be amazing!" She took a closer look around before noticing Puck. " Oh Hi Noah. What are you doing here?" Wait...Rachel didn't something wrong so what was she doing here? But why the hell was he here?

" Was wondering the same thing..." he mumbled, annoyed by Rachel's presence. It wasn't that he didn't like Rachel, in fact she was kind of cool sometimes. She was nice and everything but she could talk for _hours_ if someone didn't stop her. Puck sighed wondering how Finn was doing everyday to support Rachel's non-stop talking.

But Finn wasn't the brightest tool in the box so he must not understand half of the things she was talking about. Puck thought that this must be why they're still together after all these months. Hell, it wasn't like Finn and Berry had something in common. Finn was the dumb jock and Rachel was the smart loser.

Figgins coughed to get everyone's attention. " Well I guess that everyone is here. So Mr. Puckerman as you may or may not know, you grades are dropping." Everyone's head turned towards Puck. However, he just shrugged. His grades has always been low.

Mr. Schue nodded. " That's right Puck. You need to have good or at least decent grades to continue to be in Glee or in the football team. Otherwise, I will have to kick you out of the club and Betiste will do the same thing." Puck just sighed. He didn't want to be kicked out of the Glee Club or the football team. His best buds, Hudson, Chang and Artie, were in both.

But he never would admit that out loud. How much both really meant to him. So _not_ _badass. _He had to keep up his reputation.

Rachel gasped in shock. " We have to do something! Mr. Schue, we can't afford to lose a member again! First, Sam moved back to Tennessee, Lauren decided to quit and Mercedes is now gone! We have to help Noah!"

He rolled his eyes. Berry had always been so_ Drama Queen_. No doubt in Puck's mind that she was going to made it to Broadway. Berry was maybe annoying as hell but she was sure talented.

" It's also important to improve your grades if you want to go to college," replied Figgins.

" I don't give a shit about college. I think it's just a waste of money. " answered Puck. The three of them looked at him, totally stunned. Okay, it was Senior Year and everyone was just talking about this stuff. But Puck didn't really care about that shit, He wasn't even sure to get _into_ college. He just wanted to enjoy

" But I wanna stay in Glee and in the football team. So what would I have to do?"

Schue forced a smile. " Well...You're failing English and Spanish and since Rachel has very good grades in both,We thought that it would be great that Rachel would tutor you, so you would have better grades."

" What!" She paused before saying. " I m-mean I would be honoured to help a fellow Glee member but I have dance classes, acting classes and I have to rehearse for Glee. Not to mention that also that I'm now running for class president. My planning of the week is full."

" Rachel, we already talked to your Dads about this. They said that you could be tutoring Noah every Friday since you have nothing to do on that day." said Figgins.

" What the Fuck," was the only thing he could thing about right now. _Rachel Berry_, who was into Broadway, running for class president and Finn's girlfriend with him, the badass of the school?. Why the hell Figgins and Schuester wanted to pair them up, it was going to be a disaster.

" Noah! You do not need to use such language!" practically screamed Rachel making Puck rolls his eyes. Another reason why he couldn't really be hanging with Berry was that she didn't like him cursing.

" Puck, We know that you may not going to like this arrangement but we have to give it a try at least," replied Will. Figgins gave him a small nod and turned to look to Rachel.

" Rachel, would that be okay with you? " The petite brunette nodded. " I will do my best to help Noah studying." Puck sighed, that was the first time that he couldn't wait for football practice. He was fucking tired of people calling him _Noah._

Schuester turned towards him an excepting look on his face. " So what do you say? Don't worry, as soon as your grades will get better, your tutoring will be over."

Puck sighed again. On one side, he had to do tutoring with Berry every Friday night and the other, he would get kicked out of Glee and football. He looked at her, she was smiling and he returned her smile. Well after all Berry wasn't so bad...

" Yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter didn't suck too much. Leave a review please! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't except to update now but I had a great idea for the story! Puck's little sister will make an appearance on the next chapter! Do you want her to like or dislike Rachel? Answer in a review!  
><strong>

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a review/story alerts and all. But if you favourite this story, please leave a review.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tutoring Puck.<em>**

Rachel sat in her bedroom, waiting for Noah to arrive. She looked at the clock, it was 19:30. She had told him to come at 19:00! Maybe he'd had gone to a party and forgot about her tutoring him. She sighed dramatically. She liked Noah. He liked having this little "badass" attitude but Rachel sure that under the tough guy he had a _softer _side. If he didn't, how could Finn and him could be best friends? Finn was certainly _not _a badass ( He wouldn't be with her if he was) and Noah didn't have this "goofy" charm that Finn had.

But opposites attract each other. After an hour, she decided not to waste her time anymore. Noah probably " forgot" about their arrangement. She called Finn but his Mom answered saying that Finn was at Mike's. So she decided to sing. She took her hairbrush and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know_  
><em>All my life is just despair, but I don't care<em>  
><em>When he takes me in his arms<em>  
><em>The world is bright, all right...<em>  
><em>What's the difference if I say I'll go away<em>  
><em>When I know I'll come back on my knee someday<em>  
><em>For whatever my man is, I am his forever more<em>  
><em><br>_

Then, out of nowhere, Puck came in her room. " I excepted to find you in here." He looked around, a bright pink wallpaper, plush animals were placed on her bed, a huge mirror and a computer opened on her MySpace page. Someone should told her that instead of using MySpace, everyone has a Facebook now.

Rachel composed herself. " What are you doing here. I thought that you weren't coming." Puck sat on her bed. " Why wouldn't I have come? It's Friday, you're supposed to teach me shit that I don't care about anyways."

" First of all, you're not going to talk like this in my house! Noah, I understand that you consider yourself as a " badass" but do you have use such big words? This very disrespectful and if you want me to be your tutor, there's going to have rules! You can't just come in _my_ bedroom without knocking and you also can't come in my house two hours late. Did I make myself clear? " said Rachel.

Puck shrugged. " I can't understand how Hudson is keeping up with you, you're like fucking crazy." Rachel was now fuming. How dare he! She had just told him minutes ago that she didn't want that have that kind of language in her house.

" Noah Puckerman, that's enough! " she screamed. There was a pause before she added. " I want you to take your stuff and get out of my house."

He chuckled, why did Berry have to be so _dramatic. _" What? No. We haven't even started yet." He saw her taking deep breaths as to calm herself. Then there was a pregnant pause, cut off by Rachel's voice.

"No I'm not kidding Noah. When Principal Figgins asked me to do this, I thought that this would be a great experience. For you, it could help you having better grades so you could have your diploma and think about college opportunities. As for me, I'd like to think that this experience would have created some kind of _ friendly_ connection between us. Because you Finn's best friend and well I am his girlfriend. Think how Finn would be happy about this! But you're determined to act like a jerk so I'm asking you to leave."

Puck sighed. Sure Berry was freaking crazy but she was also kind of nice for doing this for _him_. Even if he has been horrible to her in the past, now she was willing to do this tutoring thing with him.

Realizing his mistake, he breathed deeply. " B-B...Rach. I promise that I won't do it again. I am going to be in time for our tutoring sessions and I won't use "big" words again."

He stood there, in front of her, waiting for her to say something, _anything_. " Thank you for apologizing to me but it will take more than this to get to me to tutor you again Noah."

Not wanting to upset her more than she was, he left without saying goodbye. Rachel tried to do some of her own homework again but she couldn't concentrate on history and neither geometry.

She left her geometry homework on the table and decided to sing again. Leroy( one of her dads) came into her room, asking her if something bothered her and if she wanted to join him to watch _Funny Girl._

She lied( which was surprising, Rachel was usually a very honest person) but decided to come and watch Funny Girl, her favourite movie since she was a little girl.

She wasn't going to let _Noah Puckerman_ ruin her Friday night after all.

* * *

><p>Puck had just got into his room. Though, he wasn't going to admit it. He had screwed up. Rachel hadn't done anything wrong, he was the one who had messed up things. He shouldn't have acted the way he did. Great, now how was he supposed to explain this to Figgins and Schue. He checked his messages( Maybe Rachel had left saying that she was just being dramatic like usual) He had two one from Finn saying that he had missed all the good of the party and another from a freshman girl<em>. <em>

He didn't even read that girl's message. That was strange of him because he wasn't one to turn girls down on a Friday night. He did check Finn's message though, Finn was still his bud.

_From Finn: Dudeeeeee! That party was so awesome!_

He rolled his eyes, typical of Finn. Suddenly he had an idea. Finn was Rachel's boyfriend right? Well he must knew some things that she loved.

" Hey. It's Puck. I would need help with something. Oh. So I'll guess I'll see you Monday at school then."

He hung up the phone, smiling at himself. That thing would better work out or he'll have to found a new _freaking_ tutor.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! What do you think Puck's going to do? I know that Puck's POV might be a little small compared to Rachel's but the first chapter was all about Puck. <strong>


End file.
